Is it Bestiality?
by einstinette
Summary: Stiles stared pensively at his ceiling as he contemplated the question that had been buzzing at the back of his mind for weeks. Is it bestiality? He wondered, to love and enjoy being loved by a werewolf. STEREK. Short, but interesting (and just a bit steamyish). Read and review.


Is it Bestiality?

Stiles stared pensively at his ceiling as he contemplated the question that had been buzzing at the back of his mind for weeks. _Is it bestiality? _He wondered, to love and enjoy being loved by a werewolf.

By dictionary definition, bestiality was either an instance of bestial character or behavior or sexual relations between a person and an animal. When considering this, Stiles couldn't help but acknowledge that he was willingly participating in one of the world's greatest taboos.

While Derek wasn't physically an animal, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the primal glare in his lover's red eyes and the gleam of his elongated canines as moonlight filtered in through the windows. There was a distinct carnal pleasure in each sharp thrust that his lover gave him when in wolf form, when his face was hairy and his features far from human. The knowledge that Derek could easily kill him only heightening the elation as they climbed ever higher to their inevitable climax that left them shuddering and exhausted.

How many times had he enjoyed the rake of sharp claws across his back or the slight tear of teeth along the smooth column of his neck? How many times had a primal moan ripped from his teeth as he was utterly ravaged by his alpha wolf?

It was an irrevocable truth that the man and the animal were both parts of whole, and Stiles loved them both with all that he was and all that he had. In his mind, there was no separation, no difference, only a heightened awareness and acceptance of what it meant to be with someone like Derek Hale. Every moment since the beginning of their relationship he'd wondered why they fit together so well, like pieces of a puzzle, why such a pitiful human belonged with such a powerful being, and that served to bring them closer together, to make their relationship even more intense.

Perhaps the greatest thrill was the knowledge that his behavior was forbidden, something hidden in the dark corners of their bedroom or on the hard ground of the forest. Or perhaps it was simply how his mate, Derek, knew exactly what he needed without being asked. He never hesitated, knowing that he wouldn't break the teen by making love to him.

The alpha was willing to satisfy, to give without asking. He knew when roughness was required and when Stiles needed a gentle touch to coax him to his end. There was never too much of a good thing, never too aggressive. In every way he was perfect and even when his behavior was rough and animalistic, it was always what Stiles wanted and always better than he expected.

The more he considered the problem, the more he realized that it was in fact bestiality, and that he didn't care. Over the years, he'd been attacked by so many labels: freak, loser, nerd, bitch, virgin, all that he'd hidden from the people that he cared about most lest he disappoint them. What was one more secret to be kept?

Honestly, if he had a choice, he would scream it to the world, and tell them all what he and Derek had. But he knew he couldn't. Instead, he would hold the secret close to his chest where only Derek resided and there it would stay. By day, Stiles would live as the jovial, sarcastic nerd that everyone knew and loved, but at night, he would free himself from those shackles and partake in carnal savagery, enjoying every forbidden moment and regretting nothing.

**A/N:**

**Whoo! Teen Wolf story down! I've been really cranking them out lately, though this one is a bit subpar and really short, I hope you at least kind of liked it. It was definitely one of my first steps into the Sterek universe. I hope it wasn't too bad, guys, and at least somewhat steamy. Don't worry, I'm working on it, and it will get better.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading all of this blah-blah-blah note. Tell me what you think about it! Remember, reviews feed me (more than domination feeds Stiles) and I'm not afraid of the flames.**

_**Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
